


Corn Maze

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [95]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara is determined not to let Kageyama and Hinata get into trouble at the fall festival.</p><p>He should have known better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn Maze

8-11-15  
Prompt: Corn Maze  
Pairing: KageHina  
Rating: G  
  
“Alright, does everyone have their kit?” Suga asked the team in a lowered voice, glancing at their first-year duo out of the side of his eye. They were bickering just out of earshot, something about who could eat the most candy apples. He looked back to the group to see Yamaguchi, Asahi, Tanaka, Noya, and Ennoshita all nodding and he sighed in relief. “Okay, Yamaguchi, you’ve got the first two hours. Are you sure you can handle it?”  
  
“Yes, Suga-san,” Yamaguchi chirped.   
  
“No you can’t,” Tsukishima droned, pointing. Suga turned to see Kageyama and Hinata already gone. He groaned and buried his head in his hands.  
  
“Did anyone see where they went?” he asked. When he looked back up the entire team was looking away sheepishly. “Alright, split up,” he said. “If you find them, text Daichi or I.” The team chanted an affirmative and shuffled off. Suga shook his head fondly as he watched Noya shout something unintelligible and drag Asahi toward a cluster of rickety-looking rides.   
  
“It’ll be fine,” Daichi laughed, slinging an arm around his shoulders. Suga scowled at him.  
  
“I don’t remember signing up to be their mother,” he grumbled. “I blame you for this.”   
  
  
  
“Oi, dumbass, wait up!” Some part of Hinata’s mind registered Kageyama shouting at him, but he kept running. If Kageyama couldn’t keep up, well, it was just one more win for Hinata. He let out a yell as he began sprinting, darting around turns and through intersections until he skidded to a stop in front of a dead end.  
  
“Come on, Yamayama-kun, keep up with-” Hinata turned to snark at Kageyama, only to find the path behind him deserted. “Me.” Hinata started walking down the suddenly unfamiliar path, a lump of dread settling in his stomach.   
  
Though the maze was lit with floodlights strung high above, night had made the shadows long and creepy. In the distance Hinata could hear an owl hooting and the dull sounds of the festival seeming much farther away than it probably was. Hinata felt for his phone and winced; he had left it in his bag on the bus. Suga was going to kill him. He heaved a sigh and kept walking.  
  
He was just about to start shoving his way through the walls of corn to get back to the festival when Kageyama came bursting around the corner. Hinata let out a shriek and cowered. Today was the day. Kageyama was finally going to kill him and hide his body in this corn maze, never to be seen again.   
  
“Hinata!” At the sound of his name Hinata lowered one arm just enough to look his death in the face. Kageyama threw himself to his knees in front of Hinata and launched himself forward, wrapping Hinata in a tight embrace.  
  
“Uh,” Hinata said, blinking owlishly over Kageyama’s shoulder. He was warm and solid, his entire frame wrapped around Hinata, making him feel small and safe.  
  
“Don’t run off like that!” Kageyama whispered. He had his face buried in Hinata’s shoulder, and if Hinata didn’t know better, Kageyama was trembling. Hinata was tempted to melt into the embrace, to let go of the struggle to keep up their teammate relationship. Even acknowledging to himself that he wanted something more with Kageyama was too dangerous. He shook his head to get rid of the thoughts.  
  
“I’m sorry?” Hinata tried. He raised a hand to rest between Kageyama’s shoulder blades.   
  
“Just don’t do it again.” Hinata tried to lean back, but Kageyama held him close. “Don’t leave me again.” Hinata closed his eyes and gave into temptation.  
  
“I won’t,” he whispered. He smoothed one hand up and down Kageyama’s back, brining the other up to slide into his hair. “I won’t. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” He held Kageyama until the shaking stopped, and a little while longer. “Come on,” he said when his thighs began to cramp and the warmth they had been sharing began to leech into the night air. “We need to find the others. Sugawara-san will be mad enough as it is.” He stood and grinned down at Kageyama. “Race you,” he said, then took off running.  
  
“Oi!” Kageyama yelled. “No fair! You got a head start!” Hinata laughed and sped up.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
